team_shroomizoomi_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Team Shroomizoomi/Episodes
This is a list of episodes from Team Shroomizoomi. Episodes Season 1 # The Kite Festival # The Aquarim Fix-It # Carnival # Picnic # Super Trip at the Supermarket # Subway Heroes # The Milk Out # The Dinosaur Museum Mishap # The Rolling Toy Parade # Special Delivery # Ready for Take Off # The Ice Cream Truck # The Wild West Toy Show # The Beautifly Dance Show # The Phanpy Sprinkler # Playground Heroes # To The Library # Favorite Things Show # The Big Boat Race Season 2 # Race Around Mushroom City # Torchics in the City # The Boo Family Costume Party # Santa's Little Fixers # The Great Birdo Rescue # Purple Aipom Mission # Day at the Museum # Super Soap # Counting Comet # Crazy Skates # Toadette Saves The Day # Birdo Fire Truck # Ellie the Phanpy # Mushroom Egg Hunt # The Legend of the Blue Lochlady # Shark Kart - Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Rosalina, Patrica and Cynthia work together to bring their new friend Shark Kart (a go-kart based on a shark) back to her owner Jose after his bag gets a hole at the bottom after he arrives on the ferry. # Journey to Numberland # Mushroom Toy Store # Buster the Lost Herdeir # The Incredible Winnie Season 3 # Cuckoo Teddiursas # Stompasaurus # Job Well Done! # Rainy Day Rescue # Team Shroomizoomi vs. The Shape Bandit # Shooting Star! # Winnie's Magic House - Team Shroomizoomi is called to help Winnie the Bunny Witch when she accidentally traps herself in a magic bubble. # Pak E. Derm in Space - After Pak E. Derm is accidentally launched into space, it's up to Team Shroomizoomi to travel the galaxy in order to return him back to Earth. # The Mushroom Games # The Skitty Rescue # The Great Shape Race # Pokémon School House # Doctor Yoshi # Boardwalk Games - Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Rosalina, Patrica and Cynthia spend a day at the boardwalk where they're determined to help a Toad named Ryan win an exciting helicopter toy. Team Shroomizoomi splits into two teams: Boys and Girls and play the boardwalk games. # Lost and Found Toys # Let's Play Math Dragons! - Team Shroomizoomi enters the world of Daisy's favorite video game Math Dragons via Rosalina's magic and must navigate the game's treacherous levels to collect 3 dragon eggs. # Haircut Hijinx # The Mushroom City Treasure Hunt # A Sledding Snow Day Season 4 # The Toad With the Dragon Skateboard # City of Lost Piplups # Mario's Birthday Present # Robo Tools # The Sunshine Fairy # Little Pancham Joe # Stolen Lunches # Meatball Madness # Mushroom Grand Prix # Gloopy Fly Home # Movie Madness! # Shroomi Ninjas # ShroomiCops! # Shroomi Knights # Lost Fairy Tales in the City # Sleeping Birdo # Gizmos Gone Wild! # Shroomi Space Heroes # Birdo Rescue Copter